


como a un clavo ardiendo

by bitehard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: A su pesar, Maul recuerda la caída.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reto Halloween 2020 fandomium





	como a un clavo ardiendo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto de Halloween del discord de fandomium.  
> Reto #5 de las imágenes. La imagen complementaria es de Aredhel, a la que podéis encontrar en su [instagram](https://instagram.com/aredhel_alcarin?igshid=zzslw84g0yd7). ¡Muchas gracias por animarte a dibujar para el fic! <3

Aunque la pierna no duele, la humillación es otra historia.

*

Kenobi ha cambiado en el tiempo desde que le vio la última vez; ha podido con ellos dos a la vez, no ha perdido el foco sobre ellos dos en ningún momento. Maul no se resigna, pero sabe que tiene que hacerse más fuerte, o en su defecto cogerle más débil, pensar una trampa mejor. Ya no le va a funcionar nombrarle a su maestro. No soporta su calma, su equilibrio, su capacidad para reprimir sus movimientos, ni siquiera soporta la ira que Maul sabe, _sabe_ , que hay ahí debajo. Lo vio hace años y un par de vidas, en aquella torre en Naboo. Lo vio en aquellos ojos de niñato. No era más que un padawan cuando le cortó por la mitad, y en Obi-Wan no había aún verdadero equilibrio: Maul perdió por confiarse, esa es la verdad.

Le ha pasado otra vez, y eso es lo que le vuelve loco. Obi-Wan no es como los demás jedis que ha visto, se transforma y se adapta y cada vez que Maul intenta sorprenderle es él el que sale de ahí destrozado. 

No pasa nada, piensa, intentando alejar esos pensamientos mientras mira a Savage dormir a su lado, en el catre que han improvisado en la parte delantera de la nave. Buscarán un sustituto para el brazo de su hermano y reconstruirán su pierna, encontrarán la manera de volver más fuertes, algo pasará que les ayude. La Fuerza está allí para los Sith también. 

Mira el espacio viajar alrededor de la nave con rapidez, apoyado en su propio antebrazo, sin parpadear apenas aunque le ardan los ojos. Intenta no dormirse y recuerda otro momento en una situación parecida solo en la parte de la huida y una nave sin destino conocido. Y aun así no puede evitar que las imágenes se sucedan incluso con los ojos abiertos, irritados.

A su pesar, Maul recuerda la caída.

*

Entonces, lo primero tras caer sí fue el dolor. La herida se cauterizó al momento pero eso solo evitaba la sangre, todos sus nervios parecían uno solo, aullando y pidiendo que algo terminara con la tortura. 

Duró demasiado tiempo y a veces sinceramente no sabe qué hizo que siguiera vivo, qué le hizo recordar las enseñanzas de su Maestro y que hizo que su cuerpo se mantuviera en ese limbo, más muerto que otra cosa y aún así... Desde luego no fue la esperanza de que volviera a por él: en el Lado Oscuro hay mucho que ganar pero los fallos no se perdonan con tanta facilidad.

Sabe que se consiguió agarrar varias veces a los cables que colgaban, a cualquier esquina; vio caer sus piernas por delante de sus ojos y si hubiera sido capaz de razonar lo hubiera dado todo por perdido, pero nada tenía lógica así que razonar no era una opción. 

Lo único importante es que no murió. No ha vuelto a Naboo, y, si puede evitarlo, no volverá mientras conserve algo de capacidad de decisión. No quiere volver a lo que recuerda, si es que es toda la realidad, a caer en una maquinarias de desechos de metal de la torre. El fuerte de Maul nunca fue la meditación pero ahí no pudo hacer otra cosa y se comunicó lo más que pudo con la Fuerza que era capaz de sentir para confirmar que no había nadie cerca. Durmió, intranquilo, con pensamientos obsesivos sobre muchas cosas pero solo algo verdaderamente fuerte, real, que le consumió a la misma vez que le daba fuerzas: tenía que sobrevivir. 

No tardó en volver a despertar. No cree que llegase a pensar con claridad en ningún momento, nublado por el dolor aún y por la presencia de los miembros fantasma más abajo de su cintura. Se arrastró entre los desechos mecánicos, robots a medias, desconectando sin pensar a los que se atrevían a decir alguna palabra. No era excesivamente consciente de que él _sí_ hablaba, en susurros, a ratos a gritos. No siempre con sentido. 

Apareció una nave, se llevó piezas, la dejó pasar. Aparecieron más: las ignoró, puro instinto por el que se dejó llevar hasta que en una de ellas, ya a punto de volverse loco por el hambre y la sed, supo que podría colarse.

Sobrevivir, le pedía a la Fuerza, la única coherencia en su cabeza. Déjame sobrevivir a esto. 

Les siguió arrastrándose penosamente a los dos, humana y gungan, mientras buscaban armas entre los escombros. Les siguió hasta que se subieron a la nave y él escaló por uno de los conductos de ventilación, haciéndose polvo los dedos, los nudillos, la piel de los antebrazos que no eran capaces de esquivar los cables que sobresalían. Escaló sin piernas agarrándose hasta con los dientes. Usó su propia sangre para aplacar la sensación de sed temporalmente y se quedó escondido hasta que, horas después, salieron del planeta, a la órbita, y de ahí al hiperespacio. _Adiós, Naboo; adiós, Kenobi, a ti sí que espero volverte a ver_. 

Consiguió colarse en el puesto de mando de la nave, que no era demasiado grande, y matar a los únicos dos tripulantes sin demasiado problema. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar el rumbo: no hubiera sabido cómo, tampoco. Hasta ese momento, puede recordar ahora, no era más que una masa de instinto y odio, una flecha que solo apuntaba hacia delante. 

En la nave, moviéndose a velocidad luz, tuvo tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta de que sobrevivir no era suficiente; la comida y bebida que encontró le ayudaron a centrarse durante algunos momentos cada varias horas. No fue el pensamiento sobre su Maestro sobre el que Maul no tenía capacidad de sentir rencor por algo que él mismo hubiera hecho de la misma manera; tampoco fue la idea de tener una vida apartado de la fuerza, una nueva oportunidad, lo que le hizo encontrar el siguiente paso. 

Fue el recuerdo del odio en los ojos del maldito jedi, el maldito Obi-Wan, esa ira por un segundo que había conseguido vencerle a él, al aprendiz del ser más poderoso de la galaxia. Esa cara de crío, que Maul solo pensaba en destrozar, si hubiese sido necesario, con sus propias manos.

Él era el culpable de todo. 

Kenobi tenía que morir y, para eso, Maul tenía que seguir vivo.

*

Hubiera sido irónico haber muerto cuando su nave se estrelló en el planeta en el que se pasaría los siguientes quince años. Hambriento, dolorido, como un animal. Comiendo lo que podía, haciendo tratos con serpientes, unido a una maquinaria que fabricó en sueños, en duermevelas, sin entender lo que hacía pero sabiendo que algo funcionaría. Se arrastró durante meses por aquellas cuevas hasta que no recordaba lo que era ver, ni sentir nada que no fuese eso que no era exactamente odio, porque no sabía a qué o quién iba dirigido. Dejó de entender sus propias palabras, que repetía obsesivamente por miedo a olvidarlas sin saber su propia importancia. Hubo momentos en los que la sed o el hambre eran tales que casi no podía moverse. Cuando pasaba de hacer calor a hacer frío y sospechaba que hacía un tiempo entendía por qué pasaban esas cosas pero ahora solo eran cambios que no sabía interpretar. 

Kenobi. Un clavo ardiendo al que agarrarse, su última conexión con su antigua vida y con cualquier ilusión de tener una nueva. Seis letras, una palabra, un nombre. Kenobi.

*

Savage gruñe, dolorido, entre sueños. Maul se permite un segundo, un momento de piedad que sabe que no debería tener y le pone la mano en el hombro, como si solo con ello pudiera curarle. Quizá sirve, un poco, porque Savage se tranquiliza sin terminar de despertarse. 

Maul se va a desmayar también pronto, lo sabe. Se muerde el brazo para intentar mantenerse despierto pero ya es imposible. Se deja llevar y piensa en la fuerza, y en el maldito Kenobi, y en que tiene que sobrevivir, una vez más. 

Es lo que mejor se le da. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no es un obimaul al uso pero he preferido taggearlo como tal porque esa obsesión no es normal. No es... _normaul_.  
> 


End file.
